Our Love is True
by loveforlater
Summary: Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson have been telling each other they love the other for ages. They don't ever mean it. It's just a joke. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

The first time Tony told Loki he loved him was as a joke. It was completely fake and lacked totally conviction, having been drawled at the time the three words were said.

"I'm going to ask one more time," Tony said, taking a sip from his shot glass. "Why are you here at my tower? Aren't you supposed to be up in Asgard or some shit like that?" Loki once more did not respond and continued glaring at the man. "Seriously, Reindeer Games, you've got to give me something to work with here. You look like you just came back from hell and then some."

"I did." Loki stopped glaring at Tony to put on a contemplative face.

"Ok. That's one thing I know." Tony put his cup down. "Look here, I understand where you're coming from. You live in a land where antlers are the new black and Shakespeare is your role model." Loki raised an eyebrow, still in pain from when he landed in the room minutes earlier and from the injuries already inflicted on his body. "I too have been lost in the past, consumed by my bitterness. Although my past wasn't the 1400's but hey," Tony shrugged, "whatever floats your boat, Reindeer Gam-"

"I swear on Odin's grave I will murder you until there can possibly be nothing left of you if you call me Reindeer Games _one. More. Time."_ Loki hissed, pointing his specter at Tony, who snorted.

"I love you, too, _Reindeer Games_." the human rolled his eyes with annoyance before he was once again tossed out of the window of the Stark tower.

The second time it happened Loki told Tony he loved him as a joke as well.

Tony strolled into the main room of the tower with only one mission: to reprimand Loki. The stupid god got seen by Clint of all people and it took Tony three hours to convince the archer that it was his imagination. 3 hours of his day he could've spent working on his suit were wasted because of Loki!

Tony found said god on the couch reading a book on a Stark tablet, acting as if nothing happened. Not even wondering what took Tony so long.

"Hey you!" Loki looked up from his reading and cocked his head at Tony. "Yes you, you pretty little piece of shit!"

"Oh, what intelligent words you are using, Anthony." Loki placed the tablet on the table, still laying down. "It is a pity I do not understand your words."

Tony felt his blood boil. Loki cursed all the time, wether in English, Nordic, or some other crazy language. The smirk on the god's face let Tony know that Loki knew why Tony was so mad.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you camping out here under everyone's noses!" Tony growled, pacing in front of the lounging god. "You've been here for two months, and god damn it, you don't know the work I've put in to keep you tucked away and hidden! I just spent three hours of my day keeping Clint from putting an arrow up your mortal ass!"

"I appreciate the hard work, Stark." Loki stood up and smirked childishly at the pacing man, who didn't notice his companions movements.

"It's more than hard work! It's fucking improbable work that I am making probable! For you!" Tony turned on the green-eyed god, pointing a (not so) threatening finger at him. "If you ever get your fucking magic and immortality back, you owe me so much, bitch."

"Love you too, Stark." Loki teased before he strolled out of the room leaving a very much pissed off Tony Stark yelling after him.

The third time was after Steve found Loki in Tony's room.

"Hey Tony, I've been meaning to ask you-" Steve stopped in his tracks as he locked eyes with Loki, who was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, whistling some tune under his breath as he dried his wet black hair.

"Oh. Hello there, Rogers." Loki smiled before going back to his previous activity.

"_Anthony Edward Stark, what is Loki doing in your room!?_" Steve yelled, finding something to hide behind. "Don't you even think about shooting at me, Loki!"

Loki just blinked a couple times before he smiled and sat on the bed. Tony came into the room shortly after, a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel over his shoulder. He smiled at Loki and Steve raised an eyebrow and then blushed as Tony gave Loki a deep kiss.

"Tony dear, we've got company." Loki nodded toward Steve as he pulled away. Tony groaned and flopped onto the bed beside the god.

"Clint, how many times do I have to tell you that Loki isn't-" Tony turned and spotted a very angry Steve Rogers towering over a chair. "Oh. Hi, Steve."

"I just...what was...why." Steve stared wide eyed. "_Tony, no!_"

"It just sort of happened. He came by three months ago looking for a place to hide, so I said ok."

"What do you mean you've been keeping him for three months!" Steve cried out, glaring at Tony.

"I'm not a pet, Captain." Loki hissed, still drying his hair. A nudge from Tony shut him up.

"I had to do it, Steve. He's magicless and he can't do any harm to anyone!" Tony stood up. "He was injured and I know he tried to kill us, but he's-"

"A villain and villains do not become our..._friends_."

"I'm the only exception."

Tony and Steve both gave Loki a threatening look, but the god didn't falter.

"Look Tony, I'm gonna have to tell-"

"No! Just don't! Keep it a secret, it's for good reason."

"Does Thor know his brother is alive?"

"I am _not_ that oaf's brother."

"Yes, he does know." Tony groaned. "Look, Cap, just keep quiet about it."

"I truly am harmless." Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know what I can do to show you I can't do anything."

"There's nothing you can do." Steve sighs. "But, I'll keep it a secret. For Tony, not for you. Any slips and I swear-"

"You'll tell everyone about me and lock me up." Loki stood up, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I understand."

"Aw, I love you so much, Steve!" Tony grinned happily and tried to give the blonde a hug, but he stepped back.

"No hug, Stark. I'm still angry at you for keeping him a secret for so long."

Tony visibly pouted.

"Don't worry Stark," Loki put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I love you and I'm pretty sure that amounts for all the love Captain here won't give you."

"Yes!" Tony fist pumped the air and Steve actually smiled at their immaturity.

The fourth time was a different situation entirely.

"I can't believe I just did that. We just did that."

"Neither can I, Tony. Neither can I."

"It was awesome though."

"I must admit it probably was for me, too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fuck. That's a compliment if I never heard one. We should probably do that more often."

"Really? Tony, your hair is smoldering."

"So? It's not like my cape is on fire."

A moment of silence.

"You _imbecile_! Look what you did! You do not know how much it cost to get this royal cape!"

"Love ya!"

"Don't think you are getting anything tonight, Anthony Stark!"

"But you love me!"

And the two decided not to blow up any more of Tony's Iron Man suit prototypes, for Tony was determined to continue having sex with his lover-boyfriend-partner or something along those lines. They never really kept track.

Now however, Loki's got his magic back.

"I'll have to leave. Go back to Asgard."

"C'mon, Loki! I can somehow convince Thor that you can stay with your magic back!" Tony grabs onto his lovers hands.

"I can't! I am a god, Tony. I know we have developed a complicated and unusual relationship, but it has to end when I go back." Loki pulls his hands from Tony's and adjusts his helmet.

"Can I have at least one thing to remember you by?"

"Do you want another toss out the window?"

Tony laughs as he recalls the many times he got tossed (or knocked) out the window wether fighting or doing other things.

"Sure."

Loki smiles and picks the shorter man up, holding him in his arms as he walks to the window in an elegant manner.

"Just, I don't know, can you ask Odin to let you stay?"

"No. My punishment on Midgard is over."

"Well, can you tell him that you're visiting or-"

"Tony." Loki puts the mortal down on his feet.

"Please, just don't leave me." and both men are surprised as Tony clings onto Loki, his eyes filled with tears. "I can't let you go, you've got to understand this."

"I don't think I can."

"Fine. Then I'll leave you with some parting words."

"Parting words?"

Tony smashes his lips to Loki's, his tears dripping down his face. He can't believe he's breaking down over this, but he guesses that's what love can do to you.

Love.

Love.

_Holy shit!_

"I-I-I love you."

"Those are your parting words? I don't understand. What joke did I make for you to say that?"

"Who said it was a joke this time?"

Loki chokes on air as he takes a sharp inhalation.

"I-Tony-you-me-" the god struggles for words and Tony is slightly pleased that he can make Loki speechless (which has only happened twice before: their first time having sex (they were pissed at each other then) and when Loki got his magic back (like half an hour ago or something)). "I can't, I mean, how? Why would you love someone like me? I'm your enemy, Tony."

"You were my enemy, but you can't say you haven't thought of me as your enemy in ages."

Loki's cheeks turn a little red before he clears his throat.

"So all that time, you meant it?"

"Not the first few times, but probably yeah."

Loki smiles and embraces Tony, the human with his face squished against Loki's armor. Tony hugs back, squeezing his lover as hard as he can.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Really? You can't say the three words?" Tony pulls away with a small smirk.

"It's different once you realize you actually mean it! How many times have I told you I love since I came back? And now, I know how I feel and-" Loki grabs onto the horns of his helmet with frustration.

"And what?"

"It hurts because I'm leaving."

"How long have you meant it?"

"I don't know. I never realized I had fallen for you until now..." the god snorts before he turns, facing the window.

"Loki, I know it's painful to think about it because you're leaving, but-"

Loki turns and grabs Tony's face, kissing him hard.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." he murmurs between kisses, tears welling in his eyes. "And I really mean it this time."

"I feel like the-"

But before Tony gets to finish his sentence, an arrow arrow whizzes by and bores itself into Loki's chest. The god stumbles, falling against the window only to fall through.

"Haha! I knew it wasn't my imagination! Natasha was right! Loki is real!" Clint whoops in celebration, doing a little dance as well, but Tony doesn't hear Clint singing a celebratory song.

All he can hear is his own voice as he cries out into the night.

"Loki!"

"Hmm?" a tired voice responds.

Tony sits up in a sweat and turns to find Loki laying in bed with him, his face held up on the palm of his hand.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you? About me getting my magic back." Loki sighs, sitting up as well. He takes Tony in his arms and lightly traces his arc reactor. "Do not worry, I am here. I will always be here."

"Promise, ok?"

"Promise is such a silly mortal concept. Do you know who you are talking to?" Tony smiles and presses a kiss to Loki's cheek. "Fine. I promise, but you know me."

"You're not getting your magic back, correct?"

"I'm not supposed to, but Thor might be adamant with Odin." Loki chuckles. "Like Odin would give me back my powers." Loki yawns and cuddles with his partner. "I'm going back to sleep. You are lucky I'm a light sleeper."

"Love you." Tony murmurs against Loki's chest, laying back down in his comfy bed.

"Love you, too."

And both men are pleased to say that they truly mean their words. Maybe all along, through the merciless teasing, they've always been telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

I am leaving. For years I have been dishonest with my family and my parents about my personal and online behavior and activity. I created this account, a Yahoo account, Tumblr and AO3 account amongst others a month ago despite the rules given to me that state I have no permission to create these accounts. For two years, I have been slacking off with my schoolwork, not turning in assignments and not completing the assignments. One affect of these actions is that my grades have gone from straight A's to barely being able to get a C. I have also been acting out against my sister, so my parents told me no online accounts until I get my grades back together.

Now, they have discovered my lies, and I lied even more once caught. So, this will be my last post before I close down these respective accounts. I'm saying goodbye to you all out of respect for the community, the readers, and the encouragement given to me. If you see me again, it will be a sign that I have ceased the lying and have gotten back to doing simple things, such as doing my homework.


End file.
